Two Shades
by Tha Black
Summary: Éramos duas sombras. Rose e eu.


**N/T: **Fanfic escrita para o **II Challenge Nova Geração **do Aliança3Vassouras. E, sim, HHr é amor em QUALQUER época. XD Shipper é Albus Severus / Rose Weasley. por acaso, não encontrei o nome dela na listinha #D

* * *

**Two Shades**  
por Luna Black

* * *

Envolvido completamente com seus cabelos lanzudos e com sua voz suave, eu olhava fixamente para a caixa de bombons em cima da minha cama enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro. Não saber o que acontecia com ela quase me enlouquecia.

E eu estava preocupado. Estava porque ela agia estranhamente e a voz arrastada de Scorpius me deixava irritado. Meu amigo havia dito uma única frase e isto me levara à distância dali, mais especificamente à Torre da Gryffindor. O laço bem feito na caixa chamava a atenção e ainda assim não era este que me prendia o olhar.

"Ela está apaixonada", ele repetiu, e eu tive vontade de estrangulá-lo, porém detive-me e continuei a fitar a caixa.

"Por quem?", deixei escapar. Scorpius estava deitado na cama, os braços atrás da cabeça e os pés cruzados na altura dos tornozelos. Lançou-me um sorriso desdenhoso.

"Porque ela te mandou esses chocolates?", perguntou, ignorando minha pergunta.

"Disse que queria me agradecer", eu respondi e virei para ele. "Eu não fiz nada!"

"Você a defendeu daquele garoto que eu não me lembro o nome", Scorpius revirou os olhos.

"Eu faço isso por cinco anos, Scorpius", respondi, e soltei um longo suspiro.

Era evidente que Rose tentara me agradecer por aquilo, como Scorpius ressaltara. E era tremendamente estranho, porque eu estava acostumado a defendê-la, a protegê-la, a tolerá-la. E receber aquele presente era confuso.

Ela devia saber que não precisava me agradecer ou sequer deveria! Havia prometido a mim mesmo quando entramos em Hogwarts que cuidaria dela. Afinal das contas, ela era minha maior e melhor amiga, além de prima.

Rose nem mesmo gostava de Quidditch e nunca perdera um jogo meu. Ela tinha um estranho poder desconhecido a todas as outras pessoas a minha volta, pois só ela conseguia me acalmar quando estava gritando com Lily ou qualquer outro que me irritasse.

Ela estava sempre me cobrando as lições e me ajudando nos estudos. Rose sempre fora a melhor nas matérias teóricas do que eu. Apesar de eu me mostrar muito bom em DCAT e Feitiços, sempre arranjando uma maneira de poder retribuir toda a ajuda que ela dava a mim.

Talvez ela esteja pensando que não faz tanto, ou nada, por mim. Rose seria capaz de pensar em um absurdo desses. e eu a vi estudando tanto este último mês, devido aos N.O.M.s. E eu a via tão cansada que não era capaz de imaginá-la arranjando tempo de comprar aqueles chocolates para mim.

Eu estava decidido a procurá-la e dizer que ela foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida. Não, antes eu precisava descobrir se ela estava mesmo apaixonada, e por quem, ou se tudo isto não fazia parte de um plano maléfico de Scorpius para me deixar maluco.

"Vou comer um desses", ele disse, levantando-se, e eu puxei a caixa de bombons. Ele me lançou um olhar incisivo e virou as costas, saindo do dormitório.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Haviam três lugares no Castelo que eu poderia encontrar Rose num domingo à tarde. A Torre da Gryffindor, os jardins e a biblioteca. Considerando que ela não estaria em uma Sala Comunal cheia de alunos em um dia invernal como aquele, ou então nos jardins pelo mesmo frio, optei por seguir para a biblioteca.

Eu escondi a caixa de bombons dentro do casaco e entrei na biblioteca, esperando que a bibliotecária não me apanhasse com comida ali. Olhei para todos os lados e identifiquei minha prima devido aos montes de livros em cima de uma mesa, apenas vendo seu corpo pequeno e seus cabelos castanhos, já que sua face era tampada por algum livro que ela lia com concentração.

Caminhei meio resignado e sentei-me em frente a ela, abrindo espaço com as mãos e empurrando os livros para os lados. Rose tinha o semblante esgotado e bocejara antes de dar um sorriso cansado para mim.

Não deixei de retribuir, e ela começou a rabiscar uma folha de pergaminho. Eu suspirei e Rose levantou novamente a cabeça, fitando-me e arqueando uma sobrancelha, esperando que eu falasse. Nossos olhares permaneceram ligados, como algum tipo de magnetismo, e eu demorei um pouco para voltar a realidade.

Era como se ela conhecesse cada gesto, cada olhar e cada significado que meu corpo poderia fazer. Não que fosse diferente com ela, pois a conhecia tão bem, assim como ela a mim.

"Você se apaixonou", eu disse, e ela mordeu o lábio inferior, ficando um pouco vermelha e retornando a expressão impassível. Era como se já esperasse por aquilo, como se a minha afirmação fosse verdadeira e ela não tentaria omitir. Não de mim. "Por que, Rose?", eu perguntei e meneei a cabeça. Não sabia se queria ouvir a resposta.

"Isso não importa", ela disse, e havia tristeza em sua voz.

"É claro que importa", eu contestei. "Pra mim importa. Eu talvez possa te ajudar", disse, e engoli em seco. Aquela afirmação não me parecia de toda verdadeira e eu não queria vê-la com outro. Não queria mais ninguém entre nós, ou alguém que poderia fazer ela me abandonar.

Rose hesitou. Eu estava sendo egoísta. Ela deveria estar sofrendo com aquilo, e eu pensando no que aconteceria se ela começasse a namorar com tal o garoto... pensando que ela poderia me abandonar. Rose não faria isto, eu sei que não, porque eu não faria isto com ela.

Eu pisquei os olhos várias vezes e senti algo que nunca havia sentindo antes. Era estranho e ruim. Era um sentimento mau e se parecia com raiva. Mas não era raiva, pois eu havia sentido raiva em todas as vezes que alguém a insultou e ficara possesso... De raiva. Definitivamente eu sabia o que era raiva.

E ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria a felicidade de minha prima, eu não a queria com outro. Eu precisava arranjar alguma forma de destruir aquilo, de acabar. Porém sem ferir os sentimentos dela.

Rose me olhava atentamente e eu percebi meu devaneio, ela deu um meio sorriso e respirou profundamente. Uma respiração pesada, aquela que ela tinha quando precisava admitir alguma coisa, e um peso caiu sobre o meu corpo. Ela estava hesitando em contar algo para mim, e era a primeira vez que isto acontecia.

Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando impor em meu olhar toda a confiança que ela devia ter em mim. O cheiro de poeira dos livros me fez dar um alto espirro, fazendo Rose rir. Eu sorri e ela assentiu, estava pronta para me contar.

"Eu sou uma sombra na vida dele", admitiu, com dificuldade, e eu não vi o problema.

"Por quê?", limitei-me a dizer, o coração disparado.

"Porque ele não me enxerga como eu gostaria que me visse... Às vezes, eu penso que ele me viu, que ele sente o mesmo que eu e então...", ela hesitou novamente.

"Então o quê?", perguntei, apertando uma mão contra a outra, tentando conter seja lá o que fosse que eu estava sentindo.

"Você enxerga sua sombra sempre?", respondeu com outra pergunta e eu meneei a cabeça em negação. "Eu sei", ela disse e bocejou novamente. "Sabe, Albus, ás vezes a luz bate nas nossas costas e então nós vemos nossas sombras. Elas atravessam nossa frente, como que querendo nos dizer algo, e nós a percebemos por um ínfimo instante", eu assenti. "Nós nunca paramos por muito tempo porque acabamos passando por cima delas, então elas desaparecem e soltam seu grito silencioso", ela tentou conter outro bocejo, mas falhou, e eu olhei preocupado, não deixando de absorver suas palavras. "É um eco no silêncio até a próxima vez que elas passarem em nossa frente...".

"Você fala como se fosse eternamente", eu disse, as palavras caindo como bigornas na minha cabeça. Ela deu de ombros, puxando um livro para si, e eu a interrompi. "Rose, não quero ver você sofrer."

"Eu sou uma sombra para ele, Albus", ela respondeu resignada, tentando puxar o livro, mas eu o agarrava com força, e ainda eu era mais forte que seu corpo frágil.

"Eu quero ajudar você", eu disse e ela suspirou, resignada.

"Não há nada para fazer", respondeu. Notei em seu tom de voz que o assunto estava acabado, mas não poderia deixá-la ali.

"Vamos à cozinha, beber algumas cervejas amanteigadas", eu disse, e puxei o livro com força, fazendo-a dar uma guinada para frente. "Por favor", completei, e Rose assentiu.

Eu a ajudei a guardar os livros em silêncio, suas palavras pesavam e aquele sentimento que eu não conseguia definir um nome apertava-as mais ainda, me dando um forte aperto no peito.

Rose encheu sua mochila com montes de livros e eu a vi bocejar novamente. Então quando ela foi jogar a mochila nas costas, eu estiquei a mão e tirei dela, carregando-a. Ela sorriu, tímida, e me agradeceu, mexendo os lábios, mas sem emitir som.

"Você precisa descansar", eu disse, e Rose assentiu. "Mas só depois de pegarmos a cerveja amanteigada", sorriu radiante para mim, e senti um peso voar para longe de minhas costas, mas nada tinha a ver com a mochila pesada dela.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Havia deixado-a na passagem do quadro da Torre da Gryffindor e voltado para minha Sala Comunal. Procurei Scorpius e o encontrei ocupando o melhor lugar da sala, sozinho na frente da lareira, os pés esticados sobre um pufe e os braços cruzados, em evidente tédio.

Sentei-me em uma poltrona ao lado dele e joguei a caixa com alguns bombons em seu colo. Rose e eu comemos alguns e a avisei que deixaria alguns para meu amigo, sabia que o encontraria de mal-humor.

Scorpius hesitou, lançando um olhar incerto à caixa. Virei o rosto para o fogo da lareira e comecei a contar o que havia acontecido. Ele permaneceu quieto e, de vez em quando, abocanhando um ou outro chocolate.

Eu sabia que ele ouvia com atenção. Quando estava disposto a escutar, agia desta maneira, sem falar ou comentar nada - ouvia-me e esperava até que eu tivesse acabado para soltar algum comentário sarcástico, inútil ou inteligente.

Eu terminei minha narração, não deixando de comentar sobre Rose se achar uma sombra. Observava com atenção o crepitar do fogo, as chamas subindo e oscilando. Ouvi um longo suspiro dele e então jogou a caixa vazia ao fogo. Observamos ela queimar por inteiro, em um silêncio já conhecido.

"Você é ingênuo", ele falou com sua voz arrastada. "Não acredito que está no meu círculo de amizades", eu me virei para ele, os cabelos loiros perfeitamente assentados. Fiz uma careta e gargalhei.

"Você não tem opção", ele deu um sorriso desdenhoso. "Isto é um círculo? Ele começa em você e acaba em mim", disse, sarcástico. "Grande círculo, Scorpius", ele fechou a cara e voltou a olhar o fogo. "Scorpius?", chamei e ele me ignorou. "Você vai me escutar?"

"Você vai me deixar em paz?", ele retrucou, e eu sorri.

"Eu senti algo estranho hoje", Scorpius soltou uma gargalhada e eu amarrei a cara.

"O que?", ele perguntou por fim, rendendo-se à sua curiosidade.

"Eu não sei o que era", disse, e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Era parecido com raiva...", minha voz foi morrendo conforme seu sorriso irônico se formava.

"Em que momento foi isso?", ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo. Engoli em seco e olhei ao redor, pensando em Rose e em seu garoto.

"Quando ela disse que era só uma sombra para ele", respondi com cautela. Scorpius estalou a língua e eu olhei para ele.

"Você não sabia se queria ajudar ou atrapalhar ela?", eu arregalei os olhos, assentindo.

"Você já sentiu isso?", perguntei, e ele gargalhou alta e sonoramente.

"Ciúmes", ele disse, simplesmente, e eu balancei a cabeça fortemente, negando.

"Porque eu teria ciúmes da Rose? Ela é minha prima!", protestei, e ele deu de ombros.

"Geralmente ciúme manifesta-se tentando destruir o que o outro tem", disse, como se explicasse as vogais do alfabeto a uma criança. "Ou, no caso, no que o outro pode ter", ele levantou-se e encaminhou para a saída da Sala. "Você vem ou não jantar?"

Levantei-me e o segui, minha cabeça pesava muito e eu não estava certo sobre o que ele havia dito. Não era possível... Ou era? Balancei a cabeça, tentando fazer com que aqueles pensamentos dessem um tempo à minha mente, em vão.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Era natal e pela primeira vez em cinco anos eu estava em Hogwarts. Rose havia convencido nossos pais de que precisávamos ficar para estudar, alegando que os N.O.M.s. estavam chegando. Desta vez não haveria a festa de natal n'A Toca, e isso era completamente novo.

Toda aquela bagunça em todos os anos desde que me entendo por gente, e hoje eu passaria a festa de natal ao lado de Rose e de mais de meia dúzia de alunos. E de todo não era ruim, já que as festas na casa dos meus avós eram conhecidas por sua animação e boa comida, passar aquele tempo ao lado de Rose, onde só existiria o ela e o eu. Ela e eu.

Na verdade, ela tentara ficar sozinha em Hogwarts, porém eu havia dito que ficaria também e assim poderíamos estudar juntos. E eu já estava farto de estudar. Encarava o teto, espreguiçando-me e esperando um pouco mais para levantar.

Levantei-me e me troquei, passando os olhos pela árvore de natal da Sala Comunal e caminhando para a Torre da Gryffindor. O Castelo estava sem movimento algum até mesmo nos corredores mais movimentados.

Por acaso, encontrei um garoto do primeiro ano da Gryffindor e pedi que ele fosse chamar Rose para mim. E só percebi que havia soado como uma ameaça quando Rose apareceu pelo buraco do retrato, de braços cruzados, e a expressão cansada.

"Feliz natal", minhas mãos estavam dentro dos bolsos.

"Eu deveria tirar pontos da Slytherin por você ficar assustando as crianças!", ela falou, meio divertida.

"Soou como ameaça?", suspirei, e ela assentiu.

"Feliz natal!", exclamou, feliz, e pulou em cima de mim, jogando as mãos no meu pescoço. Eu permaneci paralisado, devido à surpresa, meus braços colados ao meu corpo. "Tenho uma coisa para você", ela sussurrou em minha orelha e eu estremeci, sentindo os pêlos da nuca arrepiarem.

"Certo", respondi, simplesmente, e senti-a desanimar. Soltou-me e sibilou um 'volto logo'.

Fiquei na mesma posição e no mesmo lugar, esperando-a. Meu coração batia desesperadamente e minhas mãos suavam como nunca. Meus olhos fixos no retrato, que voltava a girar.

Rose apareceu e fez sinal para continuarmos a andar. Descemos as escadas e quando dei por mim adentrávamos a um Salão Principal quase vazio, belamente decorado, o que em outra ocasião teria chamado minha atenção.

Ela continuava abatida, e eu desconfiava seriamente de que passava as noites estudando. O Salão estava com uma única mesa coberta de pratos com comidas, e Rose sentou-se um pouco mais afastada dos outros.

"Ele não te faz bem", eu disse, num murmúrio aborrecido, enquanto sentava-me ao lado dela.

"Porque você insiste nisto?", ela me perguntou, e eu a encarei.

"Porque não gosto de ver você triste", disse, dando de ombros. "Você gosta de ser uma sombra?", eu disse, sarcástico, e me arrependi no momento seguinte. Nunca havia usado aquele tom com Rose e vi seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas.

"Eu não escolhi isto", ela falou baixo, e eu sabia que estava magoada. Sua mão estava próxima ao açucareiro e eu estiquei a minha, colocando sobre a dela.

"Eu... Não quis te magoar", ela assentiu, desviando os olhos.

"Ele não é mau, Albus", retirei minha mão de sobre a dela, pegando uma xícara de chá fumegante. "São só aparências."

"Não vamos mais falar dele", eu disse, e sorri para ela.

Trocamos presentes e passeamos pelo Castelo vazio. Fiz Rose descansar durante aquele dia inteiro. Rimos como não fazíamos há tempos, e isto pareceu fazer bem a ela. Éramos ela e eu.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Eu estava jantando enquanto Rose folheava um livro em cima da mesa. Ela estava um pouco inclinada para frente e uma mecha do cabelo dela teimava em cair - eu criara uma espécie de ritual, enquanto a via colocar o cabelo para trás e então ele caía novamente.

"Eu vejo duas sombras", me virei, assustado, para trás e encontrei Scorpius gargalhando e sentando-se ao meu lado no banco.

Rose cumprimentou-o com um arqueamento de sobrancelha e, por sorte, não havia escutado o que ele dissera. Scorpius serviu-se enquanto lançava olhares furtivos a Rose e a mim.

"Eu vou para a Sala Comunal", ela informou, colocando o livro de baixo do braço, bocejando.

"Você quer que eu te leve?", eu perguntei, largando o garfo.

"Vai tarde", Scorpius desdenhou com o garfo, e sorriu para Rose.

"Eu sei o caminho", ela respondeu, divertida, e eu a acompanhei com o olhar até sumir pela porta do Salão Principal.

"O que você quis dizer com aquilo?", perguntei, mal-humorado, e ele gargalhou.

"Você já descobriu quem é o cara?", respondeu com outra pergunta, e eu meneei a cabeça, negando. "Você é lerdo", ele comentou com a voz arrastada de sempre.

De súbito, levantei-me e sai correndo do salão, porém a gargalhada que Scorpius soltou ecoou por algum tempo. Subi rapidamente alguns lances de escadas e vi os cabelos castanhos de Rose desaparecendo em um corredor.

"Rose!", gritei, quando a alcancei. Ela parou de andar, virando-se e fitando-me.

"O que foi?", perguntou sorrindo.

"Sombras", eu disse, e apontei para a parede.

Rose virou-se e viu nossas sombras, refletidas lado a lado. E então eu a enxerguei realmente, a neblina havia se dissipado e ali estava a verdade, a realidade de toda a história. Ela virou-se para mim, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Você gosta de mim, Albus?", perguntou-me, divertida.

Eu meneei a cabeça, afirmando. E então, pela primeira vez naquela noite, ela havia me enxergado realmente. Deixou seu livro cair e levou as mãos à boca, o baque surdo do livro caindo no chão e ela paralisada.

Sem me conter, aproximei-me dela e acabei com todo o espaço existente entre nós. E sem ao menos saber realmente o que fazer, segurei o rosto dela, fazendo-a olhar nos meus olhos, verdes nos castanhos. Lentamente aproximei minha face da dela e a vi entreabrir os lábios, nossas respirações se misturando.

Tive seu consentimento silencioso e toquei nossos lábios. Era suave, e me causou um arrepio por toda a extensão da minha espinha. Senti meus cabelos estáticos e apontados para todos os lados, devido à umidade do lugar. Apoiei a outra mão na cintura dela e invadi sua boca com minha língua.

Inicialmente o toque das duas provocou um choque por todo o meu corpo, e eu tive vontade de nunca mais soltar-me dela. Explorei cada ínfimo espaço de sua boca e apertei sua cintura. Rose passou os braços por meu pescoço e segurou em meus cabelos negros.

Nenhum de nós parecia saber o que estava fazendo, e eu fiquei feliz por isso. Quando me dei conta de que precisava de ar, afastei-me delicadamente e colei minha testa na dela.

Abri meus olhos, e agora podia me ver refletido nos olhos dela. Virei lentamente minha cabeça e apontei novamente para a parede. Nossas sombras estavam tão juntas quanto nossos corpos, e eu sorri abertamente.

"Você entendeu a história das sombras", ela disse, sorrindo, e eu assenti.

"Você não precisava ter sido tão enigmática. Srta. Mistério", eu retruquei, a voz um pouco rouca.

"Não teria graça", ela desdenhou.

"Você estava triste", eu disse, estudando seu rosto.

"Eu estava estudando demais", Rose admitiu e deu um singelo sorriso.

"Bem, agora você vai ter que estudar menos", arqueou as sobrancelhas para mim e eu me soltei dela. "Sabe, você vai ter que arranjar um pouco de tempo para mim", continuei, enquanto me abaixava para pegar o livro que tinha caído.

"Eu não ousaria fazer o contrário depois dessa caça aos tesouros", respondeu-me, e passou a mão por minha cintura.

"O tesouro valeu a pena", eu disse e ela corou. "Eu me sinto idiota", disse, passando a mão pelo ombro dela enquanto caminhávamos. Rose olhou-me de lado, interrogativa. "Sabe, passei o maior tempo da minha vida tendo ciúmes de mim mesmo", ela começou a rir, e eu a acompanhei no ato.

"Você arranjou um rival à altura", comentou, rindo, e eu concordei.

"Eu sou realmente tão lerdo quanto Scorpius disse que eu era?", perguntei, e minha resposta foi um beijo roubado.

Olhei-a nos olhos antes de beijá-la novamente e deixar o livro cair no chão. Rose fez menção de soltar-me para pegar o livro, porém eu a abracei fortemente enquanto a beijava, impedindo-a.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Me encontrei com Scorpius na Sala Comunal da Slytherin, novamente no melhor lugar da sala, e esquentando as mãos na lareira. Ele virou o rosto para mim, estudando minha expressão, o que me fez corar. Senti-me estúpido e sentei na poltrona ao lado da dele.

"Como você descobriu?", perguntei, olhando-o de canto.

"O chocolate e a desculpa esfarrapada", ele enumerou nos dedos. "O papo todo da sombra", ergueu mais um dedo. "E por último, ela não contou para você quem era", eu ameacei abrir a boca, mas ele me apontou todos os dedos para mim. "Rose conta i_tudo/i_, absolutamente i_tudo/i_ a você", ele deu de ombros, inclinando-se para trás e cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

"O chocolate", eu disse e Scorpius me olhou, bufei. "O que tem a ver?"

"É simbólico", respondeu, simplesmente, e eu ainda o olhava em sinal claro de confusão. "As pessoas dão chocolates às pessoas que elas gostam...", a voz de Scorpius foi morrendo à medida que minhas sobrancelhas se arqueavam e eu o olhava ameaçadoramente.

"Você!", eu gritei, e nós nos levantamos na mesma hora. Scorpius deu um passo para o lado enquanto os outros alunos nos olhavam, curiosos. "Você deu chocolates no aniversário de Lily!", eu bradei e Scorpius ficou subitamente pálido.

"Entenda, Albus...", ele começou, olhando para todos os lados, em busca de uma saída rápida. "Não precisa ser sempre assim...", ele tentou, e eu gargalhei.

"Seu idiota!", gritei e me larguei no sofá, batendo a mão na testa. "Você gosta da minha irmã", fiz uma careta de nojo e ele me olhou desconfiado. "Lily é uma pirralha irritante, e você gosta dela!", conclui, e Scorpius percebeu que era seguro se aproximar novamente. "E eu pensando que aquele presente era algo irônico...", deu uma gargalhada alta. "E que irônico!"

"Eu não...", eu comecei a gargalhar novamente, vi seu rosto ruborizar.

"Renda-se, Scorpius!", eu disse, ainda gargalhando. "Um Malfoy apaixonado por uma Potter."

"Albus...", ele sibilou, e eu não dei a mínima atenção.

"Hilário", comentei, aspirando o ar e voltando a rir.

"Cale a boca", ele respondeu irritado. "Pelo menos eu não tenho ciúmes de mim mesmo", resmungou, e eu amarrei a cara.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Eu encontrei com Rose na manhã seguinte – não sem antes rir da cara de Scorpius -, saímos do Castelo para caminhar pelo jardim cheio de neve. O lago estava congelado e o céu azul celeste. E ela me fazia aproveitar cada momento, não deixar nenhum segundo passar despercebido.

"Você já imaginou quando nossos pais souberem?", Rose perguntou, apertando minha mão, e eu retribui o aperto.

"Eu acho que eles vão gostar", respondi com sinceridade, e ela olhou nos meus olhos, assentindo. "Não será pior de quando eles descobrirem sobre Scorpius e Lily", eu disse, gargalhando, e ela sorriu.

Havia um plano, e este seria juntar os dois. Não duvidava em nada de que minha irmã poderia estar apaixonada por meu melhor amigo, já que suas atitudes exageradas e desconexas na presença dele eram evidentes.

Voltamos a caminhar pela neve, deixando nossos pés marcados e a certeza de dois corações apaixonados batendo no mesmo ritmo. Só era preciso um único olhar para saber o que se passava nas imensidões daqueles orbes cor de amêndoas, naquele mistério sem fim.

Um conhecimento mútuo e um entendimento recíproco de duas almas ligadas, duas sombras apaixonadas. Rose e eu.

* * *

**Nota: **agradecimentos a **Mila Radcliffe**, por betar a fic em tempo recorde de novo, a **Angie**, pela capa super-cute e minha Rose de três braços HAHAHA (piada interna #D), a **Lika**, pela proposta apertável.

E eu _gosto_ dessa fic **#D**


End file.
